masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki talk:Manual of Style/Planets
Maps :Removed image to remove from . --silverstrike 01:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Good work! Just a couple of random discussion points: * Stick with the symbology already used by the game? Add small reference numbers next to them? (see thumb at right) * Different colors for initial points, discovered points, and unmarked points? * Three separate sections in text body for initial, discovered, unmarked? * Leave the mako on the map at the initial drop point? I'd quite like to help with the cleanup of the existing pages too. : DRY 09:30, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry for late reply, I've just finished my orientation week in my university. By the way, nice idea, better than mine, actually. Go ahead and change the template, and other articles. The preferable planetary map dimension is 335x376 type:jpeg. :: SewerSpeakers 07:58, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Since the sizes are very similar, I thought maybe that the lossless format might be a better idea. Thoughts? -- DRY 08:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Tables A couple more points for discussion: * Put reference column first? That would be conventional (for LTR locales anyway). * Reduce rules/beveling to minimize the visual impact of the table? : DRY 22:13, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :: Reference as in? Add example in the template :) :: SewerSpeakers 07:58, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Sorry I should have said "Location" column. -- DRY 08:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Codex entry DPL change I have/am about to edit the MoS to remove the Codex image and audio from the MoS page, since it can really squish the text at the moment. If there's disagreement, please revert and discuss alternatives here. Thanks. -- Dammej (talk) 19:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well I was going to wait so see what happened first but since it apparenlty didn't work let me just try to guess what would have happened and correct if wrong. If I understand this correctly, you were going to remove the Aeia Codex Entry from the MoS page. I have to say that it does squish the text if that is what was supposed to happen. Lancer1289 19:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm unsure of what the problem is. The syntax I used is correct to the best of my knowledge, but it just wasn't removing the template which bunches up the text. Others had suggested in the past that the Planet template (and others like it) should be shrunk. Is that something we should try here? -- Dammej (talk) 20:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Well the template can't be shrunk by very much, unless we are willing to shrink the images as well. That said, the vast majority of Codex Entry planets have the entry well below the template. On the other hand, shrinking the template is really a discussion for the Project forum and would require a sandbox presentation to get the point across. I'd really have to see that before making a decision. Lancer1289 20:25, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Shop list I think planets, at least in Mass Effect 2 where there are very few on which you can buy things, should have a brief list of shops. It seems obvious to me that it is useful in an RPG to have a list of where you can buy things at each "town" you come to. It's true that each shop has its own page which lists its location, but it seems useful to me to go about the "what can I buy?" search based on "where can I go?", since half of the shopping worlds are not available in ME2 from the get-go. :Now that things have settled down a little I can finally get around to this. There are a few things more I'd like to say, but I won't. :I have many problems with this and I'll list them. Needless repeat of information: Shops are put into their own categories and in the planet categories where they are located. Name: I have a problem with Notable Locations as that can be hard to enforce, as "Notable ___" has proven to be a pain in the past. Locations: I don't see a need for notable locations, and I can think of other places that are much more notable than the shops on the planets/stations. Inconsistencies: This would create a massive inconsistency between planet articles and would only apply to a handful of planets, less than the fingers on my hand actually. Unnecessary: Goes along with everything else. I don't see why it is necessary on just a handful of places. Others: Since I know this might come up I'll put this out there. Just because someone else is doing it doesn’t mean that we have to. Each wiki is independent and can make their own policies and do with their wiki what they will. What works somewhere doesn’t instantly mean that it would work elsewhere, or that it even could. :Frankly I don't see the need to mofify this for just a handful of planets and I do classify it as an unnecessary change. Lancer1289 01:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Repeat - It's not a repeat of substantive information, or overly verbose. It's a short, useful list of links to where that information is. It's illogical to ask a player to identify the shop first, then the planet. The information of what planet you're on comes first, then you look up where to shop. ::Notable - Where you can buy things is notable. It's one of the two primary things a player comes to "town" to do in an RPG, other than advancing quests. I don't know what previous problems with that term have been but it's self-evident that this is worth knowing. That there are other more notable locations is not an argument for excluding notable but lesser-so locations, it's an argument to include them all, which is how the Omega page does it. I would be amenable to creating a new category called Shops instead of Notable Locations for these links, however. ::Unnecessary - What are you worried about, wasting ink? It's the internet. It's not taking up too much space, it doesn't blind the reader with too much information. There is no reason why it makes the page worse, and a lot of reasons why it makes it better. That an advanced player who has the shop locations memorized doesn't need such a list doesn't make it unnecessary to everyone, and it doesn't hurt anyone to include it. ::Others - I have no idea what you're talking about. Obviously a shop list could and should work on a planet page, it's not like wikia broke down and crashed when I added them. Hythloday1 01:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::(Edit conflict) Re: Lancer: I'm not really moved by many of these reasons... most of them are either trivially solved (e.g. name of the section) or irrefutable (e.g. The highly subjective "Unnecessary"). One to which I will respond: if there is a worry that information will be repeated, DPL can easily be used to automate the inclusion of shops on pages which require them. As it would be category-based, all and only those shops which appear in those locations will be included. (This would be a bit overkill though. Shops are not going to change in the first two games.) Personally, I don't see a big problem with including what shops can be found on certain planets. -- Dammej (talk) 02:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll throw in here that I'm not averse to creating a "Notable Locations" section for planet articles where it would be appropriate; I don't particularly favor the idea either, though. But if someone were to formally propose to change the MoS for this, I'd at least give it some consideration. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Edit conflict x3)/small>We don't need to list everything is another reason I see. Frankly we don't list a lot of things, because they are either redundant, or would be nothing more or less than a repeat of information. We do list assignments and missions because they appear on a larger majority of planets than shops do and frankly this would be such a small exception that I don't see a need to include it. Listing shops is like listing residents, and we don't do that do we. No because it is unnecessary and would be overkill, like this is. I seriously contend that a shops is notable, no matter what the situation. Especially on the Citadel where I can argue that Zakera Ward is more notable than the cafe named after it. Or Omega where Afterlife is much more notable than Omega Market. I still don't think that listing shops, or notable locations for that matter, are necessary to include. This would only apply to a small handful of planets, six to be exact, and I don't see a need for it. Lancer1289 02:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC)